A Weekend In Canada Hope Vegas Rules Apply
by 27MilestoGo
Summary: This was just a short quick thing I did. It was just a fun Idea. Fun for me at least
1. Chapter 1

**A Weekend In Canada... Hope Vegas Rules Apply.**

**Part 1: Settling In**

Chuck Bass had the idea that he and Nate should go to Canada. They took Chuck's limo to the airport. They were going to use the Bass private jet.

**Greetings Upper East-Siders. Chuck Bass has decided to take another one of his notorious vacations. Hope they don't think they're in Vegas. I will be sure to keep posted on what these Bad Boys are really up to. XOXO... Gossip Girl.**

They get off the plane. A car is waiting for them. It brings them to the hotel and they pack their bags away.

Chuck: It's nice to know that there is always a hotel with my name on it.

Nate: It would be.

They laugh and walk outside.

Nate: I know you want to club it up and everything. But I want to try something.

Chuck: Well it is definitely unlike me to turn down a new experience.

Nate: Well let's look at how the other half lives.

Chuck looks at the floor. He slowly picks his head up. Like it hurts to look at Nate.

Chuck: But we already know it's awful.

Nate looks at him.

Nate: Alright, I wasn't planning on having to tell you this. But there is a very special reason I want to look at Degrassi Community School.

Chuck: And that would be?

Nate: Do you remember the Coynes?

Chuck: Yes. They were in school with us until middle school. Then life as a diplomat swept them away.

Nate: Yes. And remember how much you adored Fiona?

Chuck: Yes?

Nate: Well her and her brother go to Degrassi community school.

Chuck: (He perks up) How wonderful?

Nate: I figured this is what we need to perk up and go back to how we were.

Chuck: Well I would be a fool not to oblige. You are my best friend after all.

They smile and head over to the Community School.

**Spotted: Chuck Bass and Nate Archibald heading over to Degrassi Community School? Could it be that the Elite is dying to see how the other half lives? If you thought no, you're 100% right. It looks like the Diplomat's children, Declan and Fiona Coyne have been attending this definitely less than prestigious school. Though they left New York, they never left our hearts... **

Declan and Fiona are walking out of Degrassi and going to the Diplomat's car when Fiona spots two familiar faces gawking at her.

Fiona: Declan, who are those two guys down there?

Declan: Unless my eyes decieve me it appears to be Charles Bass and Nathaniel Archibald. It would appear that after all this time he has finally tracked you down.

Fiona: Charles? The e-mails stopped two years ago. Why would he want to see me now?

Declan: The allure of Fiona Coyne evidently can only be resisted for so long.

Fiona chuckles and the twins walk up two Chuck and Nate. Chuck kisses her hand and she smiles. Bianca, Fitz, and Owen are also leaving the school. Bianca smiles at Nate.

Nate: I'll be right back. (He runs over to Bianca)

Fiona: So after two years of only reading about you in Gossip Girl, you decide to see me.

Chuck: Well you only answered one of the twenty seven messages I left you. I gave up. Nate tracked you down and brought me here. And I must say you look as stunning as ever.

Declan: I think I see Holly J. I will see the both of you later.

Fiona: No, that's alright. I think I'll go with you.

Chuck grabs her hand softly but firmly.

Chuck: Please stay with me. We are only in town for the Weekend and I would love to be with you.

**End of Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Weekend In Canada... Hope Vegas Rules Apply.**

**Part 2: The Girl of My Dreams.**

While Chuck and Fiona are talking, Nate walks over to Bianca, Fitz, and Owen.

Nate: Hi. I'm sorry I just really needed to know you're name

Owen: (Not towering over Nate but definitely looking stronger) And it never occurred to you that this is my girl?

Nate: Oh I'm sorry I didn't really think about it.

Bianca: Lay off. He's joking. I'm Bianca. My friends call me B.

Nate: I'm Nate. Nate Archibald. And you are stunning, B.

Bianca: And we are not that close yet.

Nate: (Chuckling) Then let me get to know you. How about I take you out tonight?

Bianca: How about I take you out. You and your boy over there. Because one look at you and I can tell that you don't fit in. Do you have any normal clothes? I mean I am honestly surprised no one tried to rob you. Or Those Richie Rich twins.

Owen: Here, come with us. You guys can borrow some of our clothes. And then we'll take you to a club.

Nate: Alright. Let me get Chuck.

Nate goes over to Chuck, who has made significant progress with Fiona. She is about to kiss him when.

Nate: I have to talk to you.

Fiona: I guess it really couldn't wait.

Chuck: My most sincere apologies. (to Nate) What is it?

Nate: Well it's for both of you. How would you two like to go to a club.

Fiona: Ew. Not with them. (putting her hands on Chuck's shoulders) They are truly the dregs of society.

Nate: Come on, Fi. Don't you want to see how the other half lives?

Fiona: But I know it's awful.

Chuck is delighted with this and kisses her. She kisses him back. They go into his car. Nate walks back Bianca.

Nate: So I'll be going with you alone.

Bianca, Nate, Owen, and Fitz head over to Owen's beaten up old car. Bianca takes the keys and they all get in.

**Spotted: Our own Nate Archibald stepping into a Beat-Down Old Camry. This is a first but I am officially at a loss for words. I can't wait to find out what Chuck has been up to. XOXO Gossip Girl.**

Owen: My dad got this car when I was born.

Nate: (trying to hide his slight disgust) Oh.. That's awesome.

Bianca drives them to her house. Owen has a lot of clothes there.

Bianca: Remember you take good care of him.

Owen: Kay.

They just take of his sweater and change his shoes. They untuck his blouse. They are now ready to go out. Bianca comes out in a short black dress, fishnets, and high heels. Nate's mouth almost drops, but doesn't because he's rich.

Bianca: You look good.

Nate: So do you.

Bianca kisses his cheek. They get in the car and get ready to go to the club.

**End of Part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Weekend In Canada... Hope Vegas Rules Apply.**

**Part 3: Going Home. **

Chuck and Fiona go to a nice restaurant. They plan on having a nice and relaxing evening.

Fiona: I am really glad to see you Chuck.

Chuck: I have waited for this for so long. When I never heard from you I can't say I wasn't hurt.

Fiona: Oh... Well we are together now.

Chuck: Yes. We are.

The waiter comes with their food. Fiona takes very dainty bites. Chuck watches her eat.

Fiona: Aren't you going to eat?

Chuck: Why spoil my appetite, when you are the Main Course and Dessert.

Fiona chuckles and leans over to kiss him.

Fiona: Let's pay the bill and leave.

Chuck: Once again you take the words right out of my mouth.

They get in Chuck's limo and then start making out. The limo is parked in front of her house. Chuck subtly suggest they continue the festivities in the limo by starting to remove her dress. Fiona slaps him and leaves.

Fiona: I never want to see you again, Chuck Bass! Oh!

She slams the door. Chuck adjusts himself.

Chuck: Back to the hotel, please. (to himself) On to the next one.

**Spotted: Angry Diplomat's Daughter slamming a limo door. The only explanation: None other than our own Chuck Bass. Looks like only the location changed for him.**

Nate and Bianca are at the club dancing. Bianca goes to the bathroom. A Nate dancing with a bunch of other girls. She walks up to him and slaps him.

Bianca: What the hell?

Nate: What do you mean? I'm just dancing waiting for you.

Bianca: Maybe in New York it's okay to dance with other girls, but not here. At least not with me.

Bianca storms off.

Nate: Bianca Wait! (seeing she's gone) You're my ride.

Nate calls Chuck. Chuck picks him up and they head back to the hotel.

Chuck: Well as much as I'd love to say I told you so... I had rotten luck with Fiona, as well.

Nate: I guess this wasn't the best idea to perk up. I actually feel worse.

Chuck: Now, now, Nathaniel. The night is still young. I do believe it's time to put my original plans for the evening in place.

They laugh and then head over to the club that Chuck had found in the beginning. They go and party up. They take two hot girls back to the hotel. The next morning they head back to the private jet.

**Well, well, well... looks like Chuck and Nate are heading over to a real club. I guess Nate finally learned that there's no reason to learn about how the other half lives. We'll see what's next for Chuck and Nate when they get back to Home Sweet Home. **

**You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.**


End file.
